


Broken Wings

by elokin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Nurse Dean, Sam and Gabriel have issues to work through, Scared Dean, Torture, based on canon, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elokin/pseuds/elokin
Summary: Castiel is kidnapped and tortured, Sam and Dean finally find him near death. After exhausting all options a surprise visit from a long thought dead archangel shakes things up making Sam question his feelings. While caring for Cas, Dean starts to realize that maybe he loves Cas a bit more than just as a brother.This is still a WIP
Relationships: Dean/Cas, Destiel, Sabriel - Relationship, Sam/Gabriel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Painful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback in the comments, I may implement reader input into the story as well so any thoughts and ideas about what may happen could make it into the final work.  
>  Bad or good idk. Thank you

The engine roared as the gears shifted, Dean’s eyes darting from the road to the rear view.

“Sammy, how’s he looking back there?” Dean’s voice was thick with worry as he glanced in the back quickly, catching a glimpse of a bloodstained trench coat. 

“Dean” Sam paused panic filling his voice “he’s not waking up” 

Sam’s deep brown eyes flooded with concern and panic, as they raked over the seemingly lifeless body almost swallowed by the trench coat. There was so much blood, some old but mostly all of it new, and all of it Cas’s. 

Dean pressed the pedal to the floor and the Impala roared driving faster than she has driven before. Almost as if she knew what was happening. 

“We’re almost to Bobby’s Sam, try to get him awake! I can’t lose him” Dean’s voice cracked as he ended the sentence. 

Sam looked up to his brother “I know” his voice soft and timid as he looked back down to Cas “Sorry” he half winced as he reached back and slapped Cas as hard as he could. The sudden jolt of searing hot pain brought Cas out of his slumber, his eyes shot open wide as saucers for a brief moment before drifting closed again. 

“Cas!” 

All he was met with was mumbles of incoherent Enochian. 

“Dean he’s awake-ish but we need to get to bobby’s fast” Sam glanced out the window to gauge the distance and was surprised to see the familiar junkyard coming into view.

Dean white knuckled the steering wheel as they flew down the pavement, “Hold on!” he shouted as he barely slowed and whipped into the entrance to the yard. 

Rocks and dirt went flying everywhere as the wheels spun tearing through the piles of rusted out lemons and forgotten midlife crises, He started slamming on the horn as they pulled up to the house.

He had just barely got the car in park before he leapt out screaming “BOBBY!!!!” he whipped the door open, grabbing Cas he pulled him out and into him clutching the crimson stained angel close.

As Sam climbed out Bobby was rushing down the steps towards the boys, “What the Hell happened?” He asked as he helped Dean carry Cas inside. 

Dean was in a full panic as they laid Cas on the living room couch, he was still mumbling Enochian. Dean ran his hand over his face and let it rest on his neck, “We don’t know what happened Bobby” he let out a huff of air “We got word that someone had seen Cas. So we followed the lead to a little town in Indiana.” He began pacing “Well Cas was there alright, but he was being held” 

He paused as the images from the warehouse flashed behind his eyes; Cas’s limp broken bloodied body hanging from the ceiling, shackles digging into his skin. As the flames from the holy fire licked at his feet, a stench filled the room that was almost unbearable. The burns covering almost every exposed part of skin and there were spots where flesh was carved out almost to bone. The almost weightlessness to him when he was cut from the shackles and fell into Dean's arms.

Dean turned from the two, tears filling his eyes he blinked them away but they were still coming. 

Sam walked over and pulled his brother into him; Dean fought for a moment and then just gave in and let his brother be the strong one for once. 

“We don’t know what was holding him, when we found him he was near death. They had trapped him in holy fire, it was bad bobby.” Sam let his gaze drop back down to his brother who was pulling back “It’s Cas. He’ll pull through” he gave a small semi reassuring smile and turned back to bobby “We need to find a way to tell the extent of the damage” 

Bobby scratched his beard gears spinning in his brain “Any clue at all as to what had him?” 

Dean shook his head as he walked over and sat softly next to Cas, he wanted to cup his face in his hands, and he wanted to kiss those lips. Hoping that like Fairy Tales true love would conquer. “He should be able to heal himself.” He turned to Sam “even subconsciously right?” His eyes begging for answers that Sam could not give. 

Sam sighed “I don’t know” He glanced over to Bobby who had knelt down next to Cas to examine his injuries “Seems like whatever angel napped our boy here, did a big mojo whammy on him” Bobby said as he and Dean carefully removed Cas’s jacket, Bobby noticed the two large pools of blood on the back of the shirt. He looked to Dean “hold him up,” he turned to Sam “and hand me them sheers” he pointed to the large med bag on the bookshelf. 

Sam grabbed the scissors and handed them to Bobby, who cut the back of Cas’s shirt from collar to tail and peeled the fabric back from his skin. His eyes grew wide as he gingerly ran his hand over the burnt skin and chunks of missing flesh and muscle. “Boys” he said as he gently laid Cas back on his side. “We got us a serious problem” Standing he walked into the kitchen motioning for them to follow. 

Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot as he kept glancing back to Cas; Bobby grabbed a few beers from the fridge and sat down nodding towards the other chairs as he set them down.

“Someone clipped our angel” he spat out as he took a swig, Dean and Sam looked at him with confusion. “They did what?” Dean asked the blood was rushing to his face as the anger began to swell. 

“They took his wings, and it looks like they was burned something awful.” He shook his head and took another swig of his beer “That had to be the most painful thing an angel can go through”

“So what’s that mean?” Sam asked as he glanced to Dean who was shaking, his leg was jittering and his eyes kept darting to the couch. 

“I’m not too sure. There are stories that as punishment to Lucifer for his betrayal God commanded that his wings be cut off to ensure he could never return to heaven” he glanced over to the couch a soft expression of concern swept over his face “Seems someone didn’t want Cas coming back”


	2. Breaking an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture and interrogation, one wouldn't think angels were masters of either. But as Cas was about to become all to familiar with their expertise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment with any suggestions or critiques.

The pain was excruciating but he did not scream or beg for mercy, for he deserved none. He lifted his head and stared at his tormentor; the bright blue that once filled his eyes was gone and replaced with a dull gray like a dense fog. 

“Sister” he coughed out, blood dripped from his mouth “Do not allow them to deceive you” 

Amitiel tilted her head and chuckled lightly “Castiel are you so far gone that you cannot see who it is I am?” She stepped closer to him taking careful precedence to the holy fire that burned under him. 

He looked closely at her “Amitiel” his eyes grew wide “I thought you died in the great battle” 

She smiled “No Castiel, I was saved. Naiomi brought me home and told me I must find the truth.”

“The truth about what?” Cas coughed again and spat blood to the ground “What truth must you find that is worth the torture of your brethren?”

“Your truth Castiel.” Her face was solemn and cold “Where is it?”

“I do not know what you want” he winced as the angel blade raked across his chest 

“You do!” she yelled “Tell us Castiel!!!!!!” Her eyes darted to another Angel standing to the side, he carried a flamethrower in an instant flames surrounded Castiel and no amount of meditation could shift the pain away from his mind, he screamed and agony as the holy fire engulfed his wings, the pain was excruciating as his feathers burnt away, ashes falling to the floor like snowflakes. 

“Stop!!!!!” he cried out tears streaming down his face mixed with blood and sweat 

Amitiel smirked as she stalked around the broken angel circling him like a hunter with his prey. 

He tried to raise his head but the burns on his neck and back was too much, “Amitiel I am sorry, but what you seek is no longer in this plane. I had it sent to another world far from here where no one can use it to cause harm to heaven or the angels again.” 

Amitiel sneered “Who do you think you are?!!!” She raised her hand and struck him across the face, blood sprayed from his mouth and his head hung heavy, his face was swollen and bruised blood clouded his vision. He felt her hand on his face again as his head whipped to the side and fell back down again. 

His throat burned as he tried to speak again “I am the Angel who fought against the armies of Lucifer to raise a Winchester from Hell. I am the one defeated Raphael. Who helped stop the Apocalypse.” He paused fighting against all the pain screaming through his vessel he raised his head and met her eyes “I am Castiel” he sneered and spat blood in Amitiels face.

She screamed and sliced the angel blade across his gut. Castiel screamed and laughed at the same time “you can search for millennia and you will never find it” 

Amitiel sneered “You are a disgrace! You were broken when you were made! You will suffer pain like you have never felt before!” She tossed the blade to the ground and stormed out of the room.

Castiel sighed and let his head droop down, and he began to pray. He prayed for Dean, He prayed for salvation and forgiveness and a quick death. 

Days must have ticked by because the blood had begun to fully dry and crust to his skin smaller cuts beginning to scab, the burns to his vessel were extreme and every breath was painful as the charred flesh cracked with his every movement.

He heard a noise at the door and the familiar click of Amitiels heels.

“Castiel. You will get one last chance to tell us where you hid the tablet. But, If you choose to continue down this silly path. Not only will you suffer a fate worse than death. But we will make sure your precious Dean wishes he was back in hell.” 

Castiel winced as a small laugh filled his throat “You really think that idle threats will work?”

Ametiel sighed “Oh Castiel, I do wish you saw things our way. I truly am sorry for this. But your actions do have consequences.” She motioned to another Angel standing by the door who approached them, holding a crude looking blade. “You leave us with no choice Castiel” He said as he walked over to Cas and roughly grasped one of his burnt wings. 

Cas realized what was happening, it was like time had slowed he felt the rough fingers squeezing into his tender wings, every ounce of his grace fighting what was happening. He felt the first slice and the pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning. His body stiffened as his head whipped back and an animalistic howl escaped his lips.

When the angel was done he tossed the blade down, the blood soaked feathers clung to his suit like confetti. He cringed and in a blink cleaned himself off, glancing to Ametiel he asked “What shall I do with those?” he pointed to Cas’s burnt and broken wings lying on the floor. “Leave them” she replied coldly and shooed him away. 

She looked the former seraph over, the once Fearsome Castiel; Commander of Uriel, Leader of the best garrison heaven had seen. He was now a broken shell of an angel, “You’re pathetic” she sneered then she snapped and Castiel was clothed, but the blood had quickly began seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

“Time to leave the breadcrumbs, can’t have you wasting away forever can we?” she laughed as she exited sending word to the angels to lead the Winchesters to the location.


	3. Unspoken bonds

Dean had made Sam and Bobby help him carry Cas upstairs, he just couldn’t stand to look at him lying there broken and bloodied. Bobby had made up one of the beds with some old sheets and as they laid him there he couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge in his gut, He knew he wasn’t always the most pleasant of people especially towards Cas but that angel was family and seeing him lying there like that made him slightly nauseous.

He turned to Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed “I’m going to go get some more supplies, don’t think my quick fix bag will be enough.” He nodded towards Sam “You wanna come with?” Sam looked down to his blood stained clothes “Yeah, let me change first. Still got a dresser full of our crap?” Bobby nodded “course ya idjit.” He grumbled something as he headed out the room. Sam looked down to Cas then to Dean “he’ll be ok. I think it’s like an angel coma.” Deans lids closed heavy and he rested his head in his hands “God, I hope so” Sam felt helpless so he just sat next to Dean and rubbed his brothers back, “You know he will. He’s a fighter Dean just like you.” He heard Bobby yell up to him to “move his ass or he was leaving him” Sam smirked as he stood, “I’ll be back soon, you need anything call me” Dean nodded as Sam left the room.

After a few minutes he got up and went to the bathroom grabbing towels and rags from the linen closet, he placed them on the dresser and went downstairs and filled a large stew pot with warm water. He brought it upstairs with a few of the takeout containers Bobby had saved under his arm, he shook his head thinking about when Sam made a comment on his lack of china and Bobby gave him the stink eye grumbling about “free dishes” As Dean entered the room his heart sunk again, just seeing Cas all sliced up made him sick.

He forced the tears back and got to work cleaning up his Angel. He set the pot down on the floor and grabbed the towel and rags, pulling a chair over from the old oak desk against the wall. He removed the scraps of shirt left tossing them aside; he tossed a few rags in the pot and set the towels up along the edge of the bed. He wrung out the excess water and gingerly lifted Cas’s right arm cupping his fingers around the crusted elbow. He gently began washing the blood away, rinsing out the rag in one of the small bowls he had brought up. He had started at his shoulder and had made it down to his wrist, when he stopped as his heart dropped again.

The skin was gone in most spots, muscle and bone peeking at him, deep purple bruising was visible where there was still flesh. Dean fought back the tears again as he dabbed the spots as gently as he could. He had cleaned up both arms when he grabbed a new rag he noticed the water had gotten cool, tossing the blood stained rags into the pot he brought it to the bathroom to change the water and rinse the rags. He heard the door downstairs shut and Bobby holler his name, he yelled where he was and continued cleaning the cloths and filling the pot up again. Bobby came into the bathroom and handed Dean a large bag of medical supplies, and stared deep into those emerald eyes wracked with guilt. “t’aint your fault boy” he said softly “you didn’t know this would happen” Dean shook his head as he took the bag and grabbed the rest of the rags and tossed them back into the pot. “It is.”

He said simply as he pushed past Bobby entering the small room across the hall and shut the door with his foot. Bobby sighed and headed back downstairs, where Sam was unloading the groceries he picked up “Sam, What the hell happened ‘tween them two?” he asked as he entered the kitchen heading to the fridge and grabbing a beer, he leaned against the sink as he watched the younger Winchester. Sam stopped pulling things from the bags on the table and sighed pulling a chair out he slumped into it, “Honestly Bobby” he motioned to the beer, and Bobby tossed him one “I’m not sure. We were on a hunt, nothing extraordinary just some two bit witch.” He took a swig and swallowed hard “We were finishing up the job; I had gone out to get some food.” He closed his eyes for a moment “When I got back Dean was furiously drunk. Cas had shown up I guess. I don’t know what he did or what he said to my brother but my god the last time I saw him that pissed off was when Dick shot you” Sam scoffed. Bobby rubbed the scar on his head “So what did you two do?” “Well I tried to ask him but you know about how well that went down. So we just packed it up and left. Dean didn’t speak of it, I knew something was up though because at the mention of Cas he would fly off into a rage” Sam shook his head taking another sip from his beer. “So this went on for months, until one day He tells me Cas is missing. Won’t tell me how he knows or anything else just that Cas was in trouble and we needed to find him” he looked up to the aging hunter “and you know the rest.”

Bobby grumbled scratching his beard he set his beer down, and started helping Sam put away the food. Sam had decided to make a few of Dean’s comfort foods Chicken Parmesan, Garlic bread and Pie. It was mom’s recipe; Dean always made it for Sam when they had the means to do it. Now Sam couldn’t bake but knew that pie always made Dean less of a grouch so he made sure to grab one of Jody’s infamous pies from Mac’s Diner.

Dean kicked the door shut behind him not trying to deal right now. Setting the supplies and the pot down he set back to cleaning and patching up his angel. He was sewing up the wound on Cas’s stomach when he noticed the tattoo for the first time; he furrowed his brow as he tied off the string. He stared as he ran his fingers over the spot where the warding sigil had been sliced, he saw the Enochian letters set just above that. He struggled to read it as the letters were small and after about 5 minutes he realized that they spelled his name. Tears flooded his eyes _How could he have been so blind, how did he not fucking see…._


	4. Bargains with Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter.  
> Cas reveals vital information and Dean doesn't take it well.

3 months earlier

He stared at the TV aimlessly changing the channels waiting for Sam to come back with the food, when he heard the familiar flutter of wings and turned to see Cas sitting on the bed next to him. 

Those deep pools of blue grew bright as Cas smiled “Dean” he said softly 

Dean smiled back “Hey what’s going on?” 

Cas tilted his head realizing Dean wasn’t cross with him and he felt relief wash over him, “I’m sorry I didn’t come when you called yesterday. Things in heaven” He paused and sighed “They aren’t going well” 

Dean could see the stress etched deep into his face, “its ok” he said simply as he rested his hand on Cas’s leg “how are you holding up?” 

“I am fine” his response seemed forced and Dean raised his eyebrow “Fine huh?” he stood and went to the mini fridge grabbing a beer and tossing one to Cas. 

He caught the cold can with a fumble and confused look on his face, his eyes squinted “I don’t understand. Why would I require alcohol?” 

Dean laughed “Dude. I am the king of I’m fine” he sat back down “It always means you aren’t and beer is the side dish” 

Cas looked down at the gaudy carpet and sighed he was right as Dean usually is, he was far from fine but this time it wasn’t heaven causing his turmoil. 

He looked up and caught Dean staring at him, when he met those emerald eyes Deans cheeks flushed pink and he looked away pretending to be watching a Telenovela. 

Cas smirked and then reminding himself why he was in that hotel room in the first place his features hardened and he swallowed the lump in his throat and placed the unopened can on the floor.

“Dean. There is something we need to discuss” his voice gruff and serious

Dean clicked the TV off and turned towards the Angel “OK, shoot” he said as he took a swig from his beer

Castiel sighed as he stood and walked over to the small table by the door trying to put as much space between him and the short tempered hunter

“Crowley has discovered the location of the Angel tablet.” He fiddled with Sam’s notes about the witch they had been after; he could feel the shift in Dean’s mood at the mention of Crowley “He has his armies guarding the location as the excavation is underway”

Cas turned to face him “He has made an offer that the powers in heaven are willing to” he paused forcing himself to stay calm “they have agreed to a trade.” His voice giving away his fear

Dean could hear the shakiness he stood up his eyes darkening “Cas” he set his beer on the nightstand and walked towards him. 

“Cas. Tell me”

The crystal blue of Castiel's eyes began darkening to gray he swallowed again

“It’s me… Crowley wants me”

Anger flared inside Dean the tips of his ears turning red as he felt the heat burn through him

“FUCK THAT!” he yelled 

Castiel shrunk back from Dean the pure rage igniting his soul like a pyre Cas could see crimson and black washing out the light gold and white

“No way! No fucking way!” He began to pace muttering “dickbag angels think they fucking own everyone” 

He stopped “You told them to shove it right?!” he stared at Cas his eyes searching the angels face

Cas looked away; he couldn’t bear to see Dean’s face when he answered

“No”

Dean’s heart sank, Cas was going to just roll over and let Crowley kill him because heaven said so? That was bullshit. 

He felt his anger bubble over and before he knew it he had Cas against a wall angel blade to his throat.

“JUST LIKE THAT?!!!” he screamed through gritted teeth 

“YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO DIE BECAUSE THEY TOLD YOU TOO?”

Cas looked at Dean with a deep sadness to his features “No…. I’m willing to die because his first choice” he reached up and grasped deans wrist gently, pulling the blade from his neck and moving Dean back. 

“His first choice was you” The gray had clouded his eyes to the point that only tiny specks of blue could be seen. 

Dean’s face twisted from anger to fear he tried to speak but couldn’t, he stepped back his hands trembling the Angel blade clattering to the floor.

“W….why?” He forced tears back and made himself angry again “Dammit Cas!!! Why?!!”

Cas dropped his head,  _ “Because I love you” _ he wanted to say, he wanted to take Dean and pull him into his arms and whisper over and over how much he loved him and how he couldn’t allow any risk of harm coming to him.

But he didn’t, No instead he just sighed and forced himself to lie “You are too important to heaven for them to allow into the hands of the King of Hell.” 

“Bullshit!” Dean was pissed “I am not that fucking important! Don’t Bullshit a Bullshitter Cas!”

Cas looked up at him tilting his head and giving him that squinty eyed look that makes his heart melt.

“I do not understand” 

Dean wanted to smile he wanted to laugh and pull Cas into a hug, wrap his arms around him and tell him that nothing in this world was more important than him. 

But of course he didn’t 

He sat back down on the bed burying his head in his hands

“Cas don’t lie to me man. Please I can’t deal with that shit anymore” he pressed his palms into his eyes forcing the tears away “If you are going to stand there and lie you might as well just leave” 

Cas knew this was going to be hard he knew telling Dean was a bad idea, but he had to. He had to let him know, had to make him see that he would die to protect him.

“Dean if you want me to go I will. But know this” His voice solemn “I would move Heaven and Earth to protect you” 

And with a soft flutter he was gone

Dean raised his head and he felt the anger rising again 

_ He left. That lying fucking blue eyed son of a bitch left. _

He stood his hands were shaking he grabbed his beer and downed it whipping it across the room.

Grabbing his duffle he searched for the bottle of Jack he kept stashed and twisted the cap off he brought the bottle to his lips.

The caramel liquor was harsh against his throat but he took in about 3 shots worth in one gulp.

By the time Sam got back Dean was pacing the room his eyes cloudy from the whiskey, the room was trashed shattered pieces of lamp were scattered across the floor, the bathroom door was slightly off hinge and Sam could see shards of broken mirror trailing from inside.

He tossed the Styrofoam containers on the table and rushed to his brother eyes wide with panic as he searched for any serious injury. 

Dean shoved him off “I’m fine” he slurred out tone harsh and cold “Let’s just go” He grabbed the bags from the bed and went out to the impala, tossing them into the back seat


	5. soft spoken melody's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn't seem to be getting better and the boys aren't sure what to do or where to start, but a surprise is in store...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is slightly oocc here but idc.

Now

Sam climbed the stairs slowly, dinner was just about ready and he wanted to check on Dean. He saw how hard this hit him and he just wished his brother would talk to him.

As he approached the door he saw it was cracked and he could hear soft singing coming from inside.

_ “He’s got eyes of the bluest skies and if they fall to gray, I’d hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain”  _

Sam softly approached the door surprisingly quiet for a guy of his size and peered in

Dean was sitting on the bed; he had positioned Cas to where he was almost lain across Dean’s legs on his stomach, as Dean was finishing the dressings on the wounds on his back.

_ “His hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I lied and listen to the thunder and rain quietly pass me by” _ he paused for a moment to tear a strip of tape from the roll with his teeth  _ “Oh woah oh sweet angel of mine, oooh yeah ooh ooh sweet love of mine” _

Sam carefully backed up and slipped back downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 

Bobby looked at him like he had grown a third head “What’cha grinning about boy? Cas wake up?” 

Sam shook his head and forced the smile away, “nothing, I’m just going to wait a bit longer before I bother Dean”

He walked back to the oven and grabbed a pot holder to check the pie.

Dean finished the dressing on the two large wounds; he gently rolled Cas onto his side and pulled a blanket over him. 

He paused for a moment then leaned down and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry I didn’t see” he whispered “Please wake up, I can’t lose you” 

He was worried, Cas had stopped almost all signs of life about an hour ago the only visible sign was the slow breathing, you had to really look to tell he was even doing that. 

He was wrecked and as he opened the door and stepped into the hall his nose was hit with the delicious aroma of food. Dean whiffed the air and his face perked up, not just any food though. 

Mom’s food, Dean inhaled a deep breath as he walked down the stairs. A smile forming on his face; Mom’s chicken parmesan. He sighed a tiny content sigh if only for a moment he allowed himself to forget everything and focus on that smell.

He closed his eyes and was taken back, he saw Mary puttering around in her pink and white apron, flour dusting her face and hair. Her smile wide and eyes filled with light as she scooped him up to bury him in kisses before patting his bum as she shooed him to get washed up.

Sam turned to see Dean standing in the doorway with a small smile and a raised eyebrow, “You cooked?” 

Sam smirked “Shut up” 

Dean saw the pie and his face lit right up again “Dude! Pie!” 

Sam laughed “Yes, I FINALLY got you your damn pie” he winked at his older brother 

Dean chuckled “Well it’s about damn time” He walked over to the sink and washed his hands

The dinner was quiet aside from the occasional slurp of noodles or “mmm” from Dean

Bobby had to admit it was nice having the boys back, just not under these circumstances. 

After dinner Sam sliced up some of the pie, Bobby grabbed some beers and they went outside on the back porch to eat. Bobby wasn’t much for keeping things pretty but when he got an idea he stuck with it till it was perfect. When they opened that door you’d second guess you were in a junkyard.

There was a large fire pit surrounded by large shale paving stones, gravel lined a path of smaller slate pavers leading to the rickety porch steps, there were some solar lights along the edges lighting the way, Four large Adirondack style chairs and a ginormous Bar-BQ made from a few ten gallon steel drums sat off to the side.

The boys both had looks of disbelief “Whoa!” they said in unison

“Bobby you did this?” Dean asked amazed

“Yeah so, I had a free weekend” 

“Bobby you’re awesome” Dean smiled and slapped his back 

Sam shook his head “Is that grass?” 

Bobby pushed him towards his brother “Shuddap” he grumbled through a grin.

Sam and Bobby started a fire and they all settled into the chairs.

Dean couldn’t help but melt when he took the first bite, not as good as moms but Jody sure knew how to bake. 

Bobby was the first to break the silence “So how’s our boy doing?” 

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed the large bite of pie almost choking he quickly grabbed his beer and took a huge swig in an attempt to wash the chunks of crust and apple down.

After a moment he wiped his eyes and set the plate down, “It was bad” he took a breath and sighed “there were so many cuts hidden under crusted blood and dirt. He was beat up something awful, I swear if you didn’t know better you’d think he was dead.” 

Sam could hear the worry in his voice and he set his plate down and scooted his chair closer to Deans and patted his back.

Bobby picked up his stick and poked the fire some “Dean” he said as he shuffled the coals around some trying to get a larger log to catch proper.

“Now I know you ain’t too keen letting people in.” He paused for a moment “But I can read you just about as well as Sam can. You know something you ain’t telling us. Whatever it is could mean the difference in Cas waking up or not.”

Dean fought the urge to withdraw; he knew he had to say something. But he wanted to talk to Sam first about it. 

“All I know is it had something to do with the Angel Tablet”

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean with bewilderment. Sam was the first to speak “Angel Tablet? Like word of God Angel tablet?” 

“Yes speedy just like that” Dean snapped, “He told me they found it. That’s all” 

Sam eyed his brother and made a note to ask him about this later.

“Ok, So what do we do now?” Sam sighed setting the empty plate down. 

“Well considering the demon tablet was chatting about closing hell, Can assume the angel tablet must do something equally as terrible for heaven” Bobby leaned back in his chair

Dean face twisted as he thought about why they took Cas. “I’m going to check on Cas. Thanks for dinner Sammy” he smiled “it was nice, you did mom justice” he slapped his hand on Sam’s thigh and stood up and headed inside.

Sam and Bobby sat outside until the fire died down chatting about Cas and theories on how to get him awake.

Dean had made himself a bed on the floor next to Cas, grabbing old blankets and a few pillows. 

He changed into sweats and an old Pink Floyd tee, and sat on the bed next to Cas.

Dean sighed and looked down at him; he rested his hand in Cas’s softly caressing it; 

“Hey Cas” he said softly “I’m sorry. I should have called you back. We should have figured something out together. But I promise I will move heaven and earth to get you whole again” 

He laid back resting his head against the wall, leaning over he clicked the radio on 

_ “Remember those walls I built Well baby there tumbling down. They didn’t even put up a fight they didn’t even make a sound I found a way to let you in, though I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I’ve got my angel now” _ He squeezed Cas’s hand tenderly  _ “It’s like I’ve been awakened. Every rule I had you breaking. It’s a risk that I’m taking I ain’t never gonna shut you out”  _

He wiped the few tears from his face “I need you man, I need you to come back” 

He slid off the bed and clicked off the light before settling down on the floor, pulling the blanket over him and trying to drift off to sleep.

~~

Three days Dean sat in that room changing Cas’s dressings, singing to him and refusing to leave his side.

Sam and Bobby grew more concerned, Dean wouldn’t eat, the stress and guilt weighing heavy on his face. On the third day Sam was forced to toss Dean in the bathroom and lock the door.

“Sammy!!!! Let me out!!!” Dean pounded on the door

“No! You reek. Take a fucking shower then I’ll let you out”

“I do not st….. whoa. Alright I give I’ll shower”

“and eat” Sam said sternly 

Dean let out an exasperated sigh “and eat”

Sam smiled “Good. I’ll be back in 20” 

Dean grumbled to himself as he turned the water on, Sam was right though he did stink. He slowly undressed and felt the tension in his shoulders and he pulled his shirt over his head, he tossed his dirty clothes into the corner and stepped into the hot stream of water.

He sighed as the water pounded his skin, he was still reeling from the last few days he rubbed his face and choked back a sob. 

He had to figure this out, he couldn't let Cas down. He had to find a way to save his angel and he couldn't do that sitting around. 

Dean was deep in thought and jumped slightly when Sam knocked at the door"You almost done? And what do you want to eat? " Dean huffed a little as he turned off the water, " yeah I'll be down in a few minutes, I don't care man. Just food"

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned from the bathroom door, he was headed for the stairs as Bobby was coming up.

"Sam we got an issue"

Sam stopped and looked at Bobby with confusion, "what's wrong? Is it Cas?" Bobby shook his head " No it ain't our Angel…" his voice trailed off to imply there was another angel present. 

Sam "Do I need a weapon?" He asked in a hushed tone, Bobby shook his head No. " Son, I'm gonna need you to keep a level head when we go downstairs. You promise?"

"Uh...ye..yeah.. yeah I understand. But Bobby what's going on… who is it?" Sam asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Heya Sam"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's heart dropped as he heard that voice, he could feel the color draining from his face. "Gab..Gabriel?" Sam's head was spinning as he tried to process what was going on. 

Bobby heard the bathroom door open and he clapped Sam on the back as he went back up to get Dean. 

After a shower Dean felt better he was heading towards the stairs when Bobby stopped him.

“Boy, Got some news ya might wanna hear”

“It better be good” he replied gruffly as they headed downstairs into the living room

“Oh it is” The voice was familiar 

Dean stopped in his tracks when he saw a very alive archangel standing in front of him.

“Gabriel?!” Dean stepped back shock and disbelief on his face

“But…We watched you die” he glanced to Sam who had a very similar look to his face

“We saw your wings” Sam’s voice shaky as he watched the honey eyed angel walk towards them,

“Yes, well……” Gabriel squinted and smirked slightly “I knew I wasn’t walking outta there in one piece so I took the first bus to Asgard.” 

Deans mind was reeling, he was speechless for probably the first time ever.

Sam’s face twisted into anger “You ditched us in the middle of trying to prevent the apocalypse and went vacationing as Loki?!!!” 

Gabriel looked down ashamed “wasn’t my best moment, but it’s what I do.” 

Dean shook himself out of the shock and walked up to Gabriel and grabbed his shirt clutching it tightly he pulled him close “Your brother is upstairs dying. How about you do something worthwhile for once and get your feathery ass up there and fix him!” 

Gabriel nodded and disappeared, Dean rushed up the stairs to find the small brunette sitting on the edge of the bed clutching his brothers hand. He was whispering something in Enochian, he turned his head slightly beckoning Dean to come over.

“Tell me what happened” He said sternly 

Dean explained how and where they found Cas. He told him about Crowley and the deal Cas made, but he had no idea who did this because Crowley would have just killed him.

Gabriel was forcing back his tears as he looked down at his baby brother, His grace was weak trying to heal the wounds and his wings was proving too much. 

He gently rested his hand on Cas’s face a warm glow emanating from it. In a few moments, all the burns and large wounds were healed. He glanced to Dean “Now his grace can focus on re-growing his wings” 

Dean looked surprised “They grow back?” 

Gabriel nodded, “It takes time, though it can take years if not longer. This was Angel handy work, they made sure to remove them at the connecting bone” he sighed “The damage is extensive and if I can, I'll try and aid his grace” 

“Can’t you just make them grow back?” 

“No. I’m sorry but I can push some of my grace to him. It will speed the process up some. But it will be a hard road ahead”

“Will he wake up?” Dean's voice becoming shaky 

“Yes. Given time he will, for now he needs rest” Gabriel sighed and looked to Dean his emerald green eyes were dull, dark bags under his eyes, he wore the worry like a flag. 

Gabe stood and took Dean's hand “I know you care about him way more than you let on, I may be a dick but I’m an in tune dick” he smiled 

Dean pulled his hand away and gave Gabriel a nasty look 

“Listen here, Gabe. You don’t get to show up 3 years later and try and play nice with everyone. Cas needed you, do you know what he did? What he went through?” his voice escalating “While you were living it up in Asgard!” He turned away disgusted.

“Dean listen. I know I fucked up, but I’m here now and I will stay by his side tending to his grace until he wakes.” 

Dean snarled “Maybe you should find out which one of your siblings did this to him!”

Gabriel looked away the thought of returning to Heaven made him ill. 

There was a knock at the door and Sam entered “Dinner’ll be on the table in about 5” he glanced to Cas and saw his visible injuries were healed “He’s looking better.” he offered a weak smile to Dean then leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms and giving Gabriel a look of disdain.

“So how did you know to pop in here?” he asked the venom dripping from his voice

“He’s praying” Gabe said simply, “Dean said when you found him he was muttering in Enochian. He was praying for me” His eyes filled with regret “I was hearing it slightly in Asgard. When I made it to earth it was deafening. I flew here as fast as my wings could take me.”

Sam scoffed “Well if you weren’t such a coward you would have known what was going on and maybe you could have stopped it from happening” He glared at Gabriel then turned and left. 

Gabriel looked to Dean sheepishly “I’m guessing he’s pissed at me for more than Cas here, huh?”

“Ya think?” Dean raised his eyebrow to the former trickster “Look I don’t know what you and my brother had going on. I don’t want to either but” Dean’s rigid composure loosened for a moment “He mourned you. He tried not to let it show, but I knew it was something. I put two and two together, you need to talk to him because I sure the hell ain’t putting up with his bitchy attitude. And don’t think for one moment I’m not still pissed at you.” He gave Gabriel a hard look then went downstairs.

Gabriel groaned “Cassie I don’t know how you dealt with these two for so long. Let’s see what’s going on inside though shall we”

He closed his eyes as he placed both hands on Castiel's face pushing his grace out he could feel it connect with Cas’s. 

When he opened his eyes Castiel was sitting in a large garden, flowers of all species in bloom around him. His head was tilted as he watched a honeybee flit from flower to flower. 

“Castiel” Gabriel spoke softly unsure of the state his brother was in, he came closer and rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder. 

Cas turned his head and smiled large his eyes filled with joy at the sight of Gabriel

“Gabriel!” he exclaimed as he stood, pulling his brother into a tight embrace.

Gabriel smiled and returned the hug. After a few moments, Cas let go and stepped back.

“It is nice to see you.” 

“Same here” 

Gabe looked him over he appeared to be alright, but something was off. 

“Cassie, do you know what's going on?” 

Cas nodded as he sat back down resting his chin in his hands

“I watch the bees now”

“But Cas you need to be back there”

“I no longer fight.” His eyes got big and he hopped up reaching in his coat pocket he pulled a small bag filled with a golden substance and extended his arm out towards his brother. 

“Here. It’s honey. I harvested it myself” a small grin forming on his lips

Gabriel gave a half-hearted sigh and took the bag “Thank you”

“Cas I need your help, those boys are all sorts of pissed off and since we don’t know who took..” 

“Ametiel,” Cas said simply

“But what would sh”

“Angel Tablet” 

“You didn”

“It’s in a very safe place.” He stood back up and faced his brother “You should know exactly where it is,” he smirked as he reached up and gently pressed Gabriel’s nose with his finger “boop”

Gabriel looked puzzled as he opened his eyes he removed his hands from Castiel's face and shook his head. That bitch did a number on him, But now he knew who he was after. With a final sigh, he rested his hand on Cas’s chest and flowed some more of his grace to his baby brother.

Popping into the kitchen he appeared in front of Bobby who was bringing the plates to the sink.

“Jeezus Christ on a cracker You scared the hell outta me!” Bobby exclaimed as Gabe stopped the plates from hitting the floor.

“Sorry Pops” he looked around “Where're the boys?” 

Bobby pointed outside and knelt down to get the plates still frozen in mid-fall

Gabriel stepped out onto the porch and saw the two brothers sitting and talking, beers in hand. The tone of the conversation seemed heavy and he held back for a moment folding his arms across his chest, leaning against the support column one foot across the other and listened. 

“He’s arrogant and selfish” 

“You need to talk to him”

“I’m not going to talk to him Dean”

“Sam. Look I’m the last guy to wave the flag at the Gabriel parade. But he knows he fucked up. Give the guy a chance; I’m sure he has a valid reason for staying gone so long.” 

“No. End of story”

Dean held his hands up in defeat, and leaned back in the chair he glanced over and saw Gabriel standing on the porch and motioned for him to come over.

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel approached them and took a seat 

“So. Cas is doing well. The extra grace should help him break past the wall he built up. This wasn’t a healing coma as I thought originally” 

Dean sat forward “what do you mean?”

“I took the secret entrance inside la cabeza del Cas. Whatever he went through pushed him to a breaking point and he retreated inside his mind.” He raised a brow to them “what’s the deal with bees?” 

Sam smirked and glanced to Dean who rolled his eyes 

“Anyways, that seems like a story for another time. I got a name, and I’m about to go hunt this bitch down. If you still got some holy oil I suggest you ready it. Because I’m going to bring her back here when I find her” 

Dean shot out of his chair “I’m coming too”

Gabriel smiled “While I appreciate the gusto, you need to stay here. Keep talking to him, he needs you there when he comes to.” He glanced to Sam “But I could use help” 

Sam began to shake his head no when Dean shot him a look that was filled with the promises of all the evils of an older brother. 

He sighed heavily as Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder “alright, will I need...” 

Before he could finish they were gone. 

Dean had readied the panic room for when Gabe and Sam returned and was heading back upstairs to Cas when Bobby stopped him. 

“Got something for ya boy. ‘mere” He once again led Dean into the living room to find a very pissed off Crowley standing in a devil's trap. 

“Oh Bloody Hell!” he glared at Bobby “Really Singer? Had to call in the dogs straight away?” 

Bobby rolled his eyes “Quit yer bellyaching and just tell him what you told me”

Dean glared at Crowley as he clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting every urge to march over and beat the crap out of him.

“Time is not your friend Crowley” he growled out through gritted teeth

Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes “Your little Castiel can put on a show, can’t he? Had me thinking he was all ready to die for you” he raised a brow to Dean “But of course, I know a thing or two myself. One of those things being that he is not heaven’s employee of the month.” 

He paced a bit in the confined space under the trap, “Found me the Angel Tablet, had me prophet. I knew if I told them I wanted you that he’d come running, ready to fall on his sword to save his precious human.” 

Bobby sneered “Enough with the dramatics. Cliff notes version”

“Alright, fine. I figured I’d use him as leverage should you come sniffing up my trail, but the little trench coated bastard double-crossed me. Showed up with backup, they wiped out my entire crew. In the hoopla, the tablet and my prophet went missing. When I saw a little blonde in a cheap suit grab Kevin, I looked around and Castiel was gone. I was sure he flapped his happy little ass back upstairs, but then git ‘r done over here calls me up, and tells me I’m going to suffer for what I did to Castiel.” 

Dean was furious his hands were shaking and the next thing he knew he had Crowley on the ground demon blade raised above his head. 

Bobby was screaming as he wrestled Dean back off of the hell king.

He shoved Dean towards the stairs “git yer ass up there, ain’t doing no one no good killing that bastard. Till we know he’s telling the truth”

Dean stomped up the stairs as Bobby turned back to Crowley 

“Might as well get Comfy, you ain’t going nowhere”


End file.
